


Never Say Never

by NoRampRequired



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRampRequired/pseuds/NoRampRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a shift in their relationship. I'd like to think SDCC 2013 started it all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notion

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on all the fuckery that is David and Gillian. In no way am I writer nor do I claim to be, but every time I watch David and Gillian panels/interviews this is where my mind wanders, so I had to get it out somehow. Definitely want to drag this story out some more so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rated M for the upcoming chapters.

It all started at the San Diego comic con. A room full of loyal fans who hang onto every word you say is the norm for conventions like this. This was no exception for The X-Files cast and crew who was reuniting for the 20th anniversary of the show. Everyone’s stomachs started to fill with butterflies backstage as they prepared to take the comic con panel. From Darin Morgan to Chris Carter, no one was immune to feeling this way, except maybe for David Duchovny. Now, his stomach was filled with butterflies but for an entirely different reason. A petite blonde in a black dress walking in to the room, seemed to be the focus of one Mr. Duchovny.

It had been about 2 years since he’d last seen her. Sure they kept in touch, because of their past they kept it to a few emails here and there, but nothing that could prepare him for how radiant Gillian looked. She seemed so different, in the best possible way, since they last exchanged words. He couldn’t quite pin point exactly what it was and he began to pull himself into deep thought, so much so that he almost didn’t notice her coming up to him with open arms. Quickly snapping himself out of his thoughts, he opened his arms and brought her into him. It was then that everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. His body started to analyze every bit of this embrace. From the way her arms fit around him to the scent of her hair. It was overload of the brain causing him to break the embrace, leaving him face to face with her eyes.

“You smell good! How have you been?” she asked.

Gathering his thoughts, he responded smoothly “Good! Can’t complain. You look amazing though! How was your flight?”

“Thank you. It was good! A little jetlagged but nothing a little Starbucks can’t fix!” she giggled.

Before they could continue they were called to start heading to the stage. As they were walking he couldn’t help but stare at her as she was making conversation with Vince Gilligan a few steps ahead. He could feel a change and wondered if she could feel it too.

*****************************

The panel was underway. Questions were being asked, memories were being told, even talks about a Mulder and Scully sex scene being shot.  
“David and Gillian, was there ever, in all those years, a scene that you wanted to shoot that you were unable to shoot or didn’t happen, what would it be and give us a little bit of dialogue” asked an audience member.

Chuckles from the crowd began and Gillian answered “are there kids in the audience?”  
At that response David looked at her and laughed. What was she implying?

“and Gillian you already said sex so…” said the moderator

“Um honestly a scene? Can you think of anything we didn’t do?” David looked at Gillian.

His mind was trying to think of an answer but thankfully he was saved by Chris Carter’s response “you’re gonna get that sex scene one way or another” the audience along with David and Gillian burst into laughter.  
“this crowd, uh they’re up for some mulder and scully action”  
“Yeah….” David’s words being interrupted by loud cheers from the crowd “Oh you want to see that right now do you?” crowd cheering even louder.

The panel was a lot of fun for them both. From teasing to touching, David couldn’t remember the last time they did a panel together and had this much fun. At times he would just stop and stare at her and she would meet his gaze. Her face, he had memorized it after so many years together, her eyes being his favorite part.

Suddenly she placed her hand on his wrist and it all came to him like a flood.

_“That’s a wrap!” yelled a director. They had just finished shooting an episode of a monkey man who had the ability to change form. They loved filming these kind of episodes, always brought a lighter feel to the set._

  
_“Even though I lost that bet and had to film that last scene without my pants, it was a lot of fun” she laughed_

_“It was a lot of fun! We should film you without pants more often” he smirked. He was blatantly flirting, how could he not? She was stunning. Her lips, her hair, her eyes, it was inevitable. However she was no stranger to the flirting game either._

_“I’m sure any more bets that involve me taking off my pants would have to take place in your trailer” giggling and walking away she gave David a look that said more than words ever could._

_Sure they had flirted before. Take the season three wrap party for example. Nothing happened, seeing as how she was married_

_Gillian showed up to his trailer that night. They were 4 years into this gazing and touching and yes, she had just gotten out of a marriage and he was talking seriously with someone else but they were drawn to each other. Magnets._

_He let her in and no words were spoken. Touching was their form of communication which translated into moans of pleasure, screams of ecstasy, and bodies that seemed to mold perfectly together…_

“David!”

He looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and he was met with her eyes yet again.

“Did you hear me?” concerned by his delayed response she asked “you okay?”

He shook his head as if to wake himself up “Uh, no, I mean yes. I’m sorry what?”

She was amused by his confusion “I asked if I can get a ride back to the hotel with you?”

“Yeah of course!” he grabbed his water bottle and sunglasses.

“Thanks” she met his eyes with a smile. He smiled back and made his way out to the car.

On their way back to the hotel David was lost in thought. Just the touch of her hand had brought him back to that night. For him it was the night that started it all. Their lingering looks had always been chalked up to their chemistry but they both knew it was more than that. She knew he had his fair share of the ladies and he knew she could have any man she wanted but all they wanted was each other. It was a gravitational pull that kept bringing them back together, that’s the only way they could explain it. They had known each other for 20 years and had put each other through so much that he tried pushing that memory out of his head. It wasn’t regret, it was for the simple fact that he knew how susceptible they were to each other.

They pulled up to the hotel and collected their belongings. As they made their way in silence to the elevator, Gillian was having a mental argument with herself. _I know I shouldn’t but I want to, what’s the harm?_ Before she could weigh out the pros and cons the words were already spilling out of her mouth

“Did you want to join me for some tea back in my room?”

He turned to look at her, his thoughts screaming in his head, _I know I shouldn’t but I want to._

"I’d like that"


	2. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

There they were sitting in her hotel room. She figured she was still on a high from the panel to suggest such a thing, but she did it. She did it and with the awkwardness in the room she was wondering now if it was even a good idea. Did he even like tea?

“Do you even like tea?” He could tell she was nervous, hell so was he. He wasn’t a big fan of tea but this awkwardness had to stop.

“Tea is fine, I’ll have whatever you’re having”

“You will not have what I’m having because you obviously don’t remember how I like it” she smirked

“I remember exactly how you…” he had to stop himself mid-sentence and at that Gillian burst out with that infectious laughter.

“you set me up!” he laughed

“I had to make sure”

“make sure what?”

“make sure you remembered…”

She went back to looking down stirring her tea and he kept his eyes on her hoping that she would meet his gaze. He knew she wasn’t referring to the tea when she wanted to make sure he still remembered. How could he forget…

_“Well that was interesting” she said while he stood in the doorway watching her, still in a robe, pack up her things_

_“it was, who would have thought we’d get paid to have photos taken of us naked in bed” he laughed_

_“well not completely naked…”_

_David proceeded into the room and closed the door behind him. Gillian was still packing up her things when she felt his hands snake around her waist; and that was it, that was all it took for her to give in and he knew it. It was just something about the way he touched her, it’s like he knew exactly how she liked it._

_“Good thing it wasn’t completely naked, or else I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you for as long as I did” he whispered in her ear. He was kissing all the right spots along her neck and she just continued to melt. He couldn’t wait any longer and turned her to face him, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their mouths were on each other’s instantly and he carried her over to a couch that was in the room. She was straddling him at this point, grinding against him and he wasted no time in pulling down her panties, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his boxers. She grabbed his cock, positioned it to her entrance and soon enough he was inside of her. David let out a soft moan while Gillian had to bit her lip, knowing that she had to be quiet in the paper-thin wall room._

_The photoshoot was enough foreplay for the both of them, so it was no surprise when she could feel herself getting close. His grip on her hips became tighter and she knew that he was getting close to. So she started to fuck him harder and faster_

_“Gillian!”_

Startled by the knock on the door she was brought back to reality and David’s eye’s burning a hole into her. Another knock on the door

“Gillian we have to leave in 10 for the tv guide interview with you and David” her assistant yelled.

“Okay!” she yelled back without breaking eye contact with David. It was almost like he knew what was replaying in her mind right now.

“I’m gonna go freshen up, meet you downstairs?” and with that she disappeared into the bathroom and he let himself out.

As soon as she heard him step out, her mind began to race. Her excuse to freshen up was her saving grace because she was positive if they stared any longer she would have ended up straddling his lap in her hotel room. Just the way he liked it.

********************************************************************************************************************************

They arrived on the yacht that the interview was being held at. The drive there was decent, David’s attempt to make jokes in the car definitely helped. Of course anything to make her laugh.

The interview was quick and painless. Sitting there so close to each other answering questions about the 20th anniversary of the x-files just felt so right.

Up next was the mini photoshoot. The photographer was easy to work with. His arm over her shoulders, her hands around his waist, natural for them which made it very easy going.

Maybe it was the way the photographer was telling them to pose or the buzz in the air but Gillian just couldn’t help herself, she needed him closer. Now.

She reached her arm more around his waist and brought him closer, gripping tightly to his shirt to make sure he stayed there. David tensed a bit but then relaxed. He wasn’t going to protest this closeness.

Photoshoot was done and David and Gillian were making their way out of the room.

“I must admit that was kinda fun, photoshoot and an interview all done on a boat!” she laughed

“It’s a yacht” he said to her in a teasing way.

She rolled her eyes “same shit”

Suddenly a strong enough wave hit. David lost his balance and pushed into Gillian which then pushed her against a wall.

Face to face their breaths mingling, they stayed like that until Gillian grabbed onto the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him closer. At this point there noses were touching and both of their gazes went to each other’s lips. Neither of them said a thing until David pushed his hips more into hers.

“David” she whimpered

They both heard someone turn the corner and she pushed him off quicker than she pulled him close.

“I have to go…”

“Gillian wait…” David tried to reach for her, but failed.

Running his fingers through his hair, he watched her walk quickly off the boat.

“what the hell just happened?”


End file.
